custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario Saves the Day! (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Magical Christmas is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in August 31, 1997. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids have a Christmas Party at Shawn's house. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jason (Kurt Dykuizen) *Shawn's Dad (Ringo Starr) *Shawn's Mom (Didi Cohn) *Frosty the Snowman Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow! #It's Snowing! #Winter's Wonderful #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! #Suzy Snowflake #Sledding, Sledding #Sleigh Ride #Skating, Skating #Frosty The Snowman #Winter Wonderland #Deck The Halls #O Christmas Tree #The Cookie Song #It's Party Time #Christmas Is Our Favorite Time Of Year #We're Writing.... To Santa #My Dreidel #Habari Gani #Jingle Bells #The Twelve Days Of Christmas #Santa's Wrapping Crew #Wrap It Up #Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer #Jingle Bell Rock #It's Twinkle Time #Waiting For Santa #Holly Jolly Christmas #We Wish You A Merry Christmas #I Love You ﻿ End Credit Music *Winter Wonderland *Holly Jolly Christmas *Frosty the Snowman *Jingle Bells﻿ Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This group (Shawn, Tosha, Min and Jason) also appeared in "Shawn & The Beanstalk" and "Barney Safety". *The Barney costume from this home video is also used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", while the Barney costume from "Once Upon a Time" is used during "Skating, Skating". *The musical arrangments from this home video are also used in the "Happy Holidays Love Barney!" album. *The arrangments for the background music were also used in Barney's Adventure Bus, It's Time For Counting, Sing and Dance With Barney, and Round and Round We Go. *The BJ scream is the same as the SpongeBob scream from "Born Again Krabs", (when The Flying Dutchman takes SpongeBob to Davy Jones' Locker),except it does sound like BJ. *This is the 16th time where Time Lapse is used. it was BJ was ice skating too fast, slips on the ice rink, and falls down. Time Lapse is also used when Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids put the christmas tinsel and a paper chain on the christmas tree. *This home video did not take place at the school. instead, it takes place at Shawn's House. Quotes *Shawn (after the song "Skating, Skating") Wow, Barney! I like how you ice skate. *Barney: Thanks, Shawn. *BJ: Hey, look at me. I'm skating, guys! *Barney: BJ, look out! *BJ: What the?! What's happening?! (sees a ice rink and screams) Ahhh!! It's gonna get worse! (tries to stop, but he is going too fast, and slips on the ice rink, and a loud crash is heard) Wooaah! Ouch! *Barney, Baby Bop, Shawn, Tosha, Min and Jason: (yelling) BJ! *(BJ lays on his side in the ice rink) *BJ: (groaning) Ohhh, Ay-yi-yi! *Barney: What happened?! *BJ: Oh, I was just ice-skating too fast and slipped on an ice rink and fell down. But that didn't hurt. And I'm fine. Guys, you must help me up. *Barney: (helps BJ up) *BJ: Thanks, Barney. *Barney: You welcome.